That don't impress me much
by CeeEvy
Summary: Krótkie opowiadanie oparte na piosence Shanii Twain - That don't impress me much


**THAT DON'T IMPRESS ME MUCH**

Poprawiając ozdobne bransoletki na swoich nadgarstkach, Julie wyszła ze swojej szatni, skręcając w jeden z korytarzy prowadzących do cateringu. Będąc już całkowicie przygotowaną do występu przed publicznością mogła pozwolić sobie na odrobinę relaksu przed wyjściem do ringu. Krótka wizyta w miejscu, gdzie mogła spotkać swoich przyjaciół była więc najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Nie zwracając uwagi na idącego z przeciwnego końca korytarza młodego mężczyznę, wyciągnęła swój telefon, sprawdzając statusy na jednym z portali społecznościowych. Kilkanaście spośród kilku tysięcy śledzących ją osób przesyłało jej wesołe pozdrowienia, wiadomości, paru fanów zadawało pytania dotyczące różnych rzeczy. Czasami zdarzały się propozycje matrymonialne przesyłane przez różnych mężczyzn, co często bawiło Julie. Jak mogli oświadczać się kobiecie, której praktycznie wcale nie znali?

- Hej, Julie. Znów w wirtualnym świecie? - nisko głos mężczyzny poderwał jej wzrok znad ekranu telefonu, ściągając go na jego twarz. Uśmiechając się uprzejmie, dziewczyna wyłączyła urządzenie, chowając je do kieszeni.

- Mike... Miło Cię widzieć.

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart _

_But you've got being right down to an art..._

- Nie chcę Cię straszyć, ale spędzanie wielu godzin na surfowaniu po Internecie często skutkuje zachowaniami aspołecznymi. To dość poważne zaburzenie.

- Naćpałeś się?

- Mówię poważnie. Może to też prowadzić do poważnego uzależnienia, od którego bardzo trudno się uwolnić – mówił dalej Mike, nie zważając na sceptyczną minę Julie. Przewracając oczami, dziewczyna przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

- Raczej nie trudniej, niż od Ciebie... - mruknęła uważając, by jej słowa nie dotarły do mężczyzny.

_You think you're a genius, you drive me up the wall _

_You're a regular original, a know-it-all_

- Mówiłaś coś?

- Nic a nic.

- Świetnie... - uśmiechnął się Mike. - Może więc, w ramach odpoczynku od wirtualnego świata, wybrałabyś się ze mną na kolację? Jutro wieczorem? Nie występujemy, więc...

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special _

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

- Wiesz, Mike... Z przyjemnością poszłabym z Tobą na tę kolację, ale mam już niestety inne plany na ten wieczór... - odparła dziewczyna, krzywiąc się. - Naprawdę przepraszam.

_Okay, so you're a rocket scientist?_

_That don't impress me much._

- To wielka szkoda, Julie – Mike wyglądał na załamanego. - Nie mogłabyś ich przełożyć? Tylko na ten wieczór?

- Przykro mi, Mike. Moja młodsza siostra kończy jutro uczelnię. Zjazd rodzinny, gratulacje i te rzeczy. Chyba rozumiesz...

_So you got the brain, but have you got the touch?_

- Och... - westchnął chłopak. - Jasne. Nauka i wiedza przede wszystkim. Cóż, w takim razie przełożymy to na inny raz, co Ty na to? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. Julie kiwnęła głową.

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're all right _

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

- Na inny raz – potwierdziła. - Do zobaczenia i powodzenia w dzisiejszej walce – dodała, odchodząc w przeciwnym kierunku.

_That don't impress me much_

Przemierzając dalszą część korytarza, dziewczyna natychmiast wyrzuciła z głowy rozmowę sprzed kilkunastu sekund. Zaloty Mike'a Mizanina były ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej powinna teraz myśleć.

Skręcając w lewo, niemal natychmiast zderzyła się z odwróconym do niej plecami, znacznie wyższym od niej chłopakiem. Odsuwając się kilka kroków w bok, spojrzała na duże plastikowe lusterko naszyte na tył kamizelki noszonej przez postać przed nią stojącą.

- Ostrożnie! Prawie wpadłem na ścianę! - rozległ się krzyk.

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket _

_And a comb up his sleeve - just in case_

- Cody. Przepraszam, nie zauważyłam Cię. Jesteś cały? - spytała Julie, z trudem powstrzymując uśmiech.

- Julie! Piękna Julie! - wykrzyknął Cody, odsłaniając szereg białych, lśniących zębów. - Oczywiście, że jestem cały! - dodał, przeczesując ręką swoje krótkie, ciemne włosy.

_And all that extra hold gel in hair oughtta lock it _

_'Case Heaven forbid it should fall outta place.__  
_

- Dobrze, że Cię widzę, ślicznotko. Miałem zamiar Cię szukać – powiedział chłopak, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

- Mnie? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna. - Dlaczego?

- Wiesz, że WWE dba o wygląd twarzy, która jest znakiem rozpoznawczym organizacji? - zapytał Cody, opierając się ramieniem o pobliską ścianę. Julie przytaknęła. - Właśnie dlatego, raz na dwa tygodnie, wysyłają mnie na całkowitą odnowę biologiczną. Najpiękniejsza gwiazda musi zawsze wyglądać odpowiednio, nie sądzisz?

- Absolutnie – potwierdziła dziewczyna.

- Jako, że Ty jesteś jedyną divą, która dorównuje mi swoją urodą, chciałbym Ci zaproponować wspólne wyjście do SPA. Cały jutrzejszy dzień spędzilibyśmy odziani w szlafroki, oddając się rozkoszy odnowy biologicznej. Co Ty na to? - zaproponował Cody.

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special _

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

- Pochlebiasz mi, Codes... - odpowiedziała Julie, uśmiechając się do niego. - Niestety, będę zmuszona odrzucić Twoją propozycję. Jutro jestem umówiona w salonie tatuaży. Myślałam o czymś konkretnym od bardzo dawna...

- Tatuaż! Mówisz poważnie? - wykrzyknął chłopak. - Nie chcesz chyba niszczyć tym swojego pięknego ciała? Spójrz na mnie...

_Okay, so you're Brad Pitt _

_That don't impress me much._

- To raczej sprawa prywatna, Cody. Decyzja podjęta. Miłego dnia w SPA, przystojniaku – odparła dziewczyna.

_So you got the looks but have you got the touch _

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're all right _

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night _

_That don't impress me much._

Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, wyminęła go, idąc w stronę cateringu. Mijając po drodze kilka znajomych dziewczyn, kiwała z niedowierzaniem głową. Cody nie był żadnym bóstwem. Co najwyżej jego żałosną podróbką.

Wychodząc z korytarza wprost na dużą przestrzeń hali, już z daleka spostrzegła stojącego przy swoim białym jaguarze Alberto Rodrigueza, znanego szerszej publiczności jako Alberto Del Rio, szalonego meksykańskiego bogacza lubującego się w drogich, pięknych samochodach. Na widok dziewczyny mężczyzna schował się szybko za kierownicą maszyny, by następnie zatrąbić kilkukrotnie. Wysoki, donośny dźwięk klaksonu rozniósł się po całej hali.

- Julie, mi querida señorita! - krzyknał Alberto, wychylając głowę z auta.

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine _

_You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in_

Nie zbliżając się do mężczyzny, dziewczyna stanęła na palcach, zaglądając przez szybę samochodu.

_I can't believe you kiss your car good night _

_C'mon baby tell me: you must be jokin', right?_

- Nowy nabytek, Alberto? - zapytała, machając do niego. Mężczyzna zatrąbił ponownie, śmiejąc się głośno.

- Najnowszy, kochana. Masz ochotę się przejechać?

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special__  
_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

Podryw „na samochód" był według Julie najgorszym z możliwych sposobów poderwania dziewczyny. Kręcąc przecząco głową, uniosła dłonie w geście zaprzeczenia.

_Okay, so you've got a car _

_That don't impress me much._

- Dzięki! - odkrzyknęła. - Właśnie jestem na etapie testowania motocykli. Samochody są nudne. Wybacz!

_So you got the moves, but have you got the touch_

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're all right _

_But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold lonely night._

_That don't impress me much._

Wśród towarzyszących jej głośnych dźwięków klaksonu, opuściła halę, prawie biegnąc w stronę cateringu. Nie zatrzymywała się po drodze, nie chcąc już spotkać żadnych natrętnych adoratorów.

Ciesząc się, że został jej do pokonania ostatni z zakrętów, dziewczyna zwolniła odrobinę, skręcając w prawo. W tej samej chwili zza ściany wysunęła się para rąk, która złapała ją w pasie, ciągnąc w ich kierunku. Wydając z siebie krótki i cichy pisk, Julie zderzyła się z mocną klatką piersiową stojącego przy ścianie mężczyzny.

- Tutaj jesteś – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej. Odpowiedziała uśmiechem, czekając, aż jego usta odnajdą właściwą drogę. - Szukałem Cię wszędzie – dodał.

- Szłam do cateringu, miałam nadzieję, że Cię tam zastanę – odparła, oddając mu pocałunek. Umięśnione ręce przyciągnęły ją mocniej do siebie, podczas gdy on sam wdychał oszałamiający zapach jej perfum. Był dla niego jak narkotyk – był jedyną rzeczą, od której był w stanie się uzależnić.

- Muszę za chwilę iść – powiedział, mrucząc słowa do jej ucha. - Widzimy się później, prawda?

Przytaknęła ruchem głowy, odnajdując jego wzrok. Wiedziała, co kłębiło się w jego głowie.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała. - I wiedz, że czeka na Ciebie wielka niespodzianka...


End file.
